Tsukune, The Super Ghoul 2
by LordxSesshomaru
Summary: Sequel to an all time favorite among readers, Tsukune the Super Ghoul. What is this sequel about? Well the arc is anti thesis and some fairy tail, a bunch of women, songs, and Moka trying to get Tsukunes heart to open up to her completely, letting her take him as HER mate. Rated M for violence, blood, gore, language and possibly lemons.
1. Tsukune, the Super Ghoul 1

**Hello everyone. This here is the sequel to apparently one of my best fics, Tsukune the Super Ghoul. You all thought you had to wait till next year. Well it hasnt even been a week yet :D So yea! I expect reviews, reviews, reviews!**

* * *

Moka, Tsukune and Kokoa all arrived at the Yokai Academys "door step" by the sign, forcing them to walk. Of course it wasnt a big deal or anything, but come on could they drop them off at, I dont know... the entrance to the school?! Anyways, the three students walking towards the school, Moka Akashiya, a silver haired goddess who is 17 years old. She was a second year at Yokai academy. She is a vampire and a strong one at that. She isnt the strongest by far, but she is the strongest monster at school... well student monster. She is known as the number one beauty in the school, with the third biggest breasts. The top two spots belong to a teacher and another students. Perhaps we will meet them?

Another student was Tsukune Aono. A 16 year old male, whos birthday is arriving shortly, though no one knows when he turns 17, except him of course. Who was Tsukune Aono? Well, he is one of the only two humans to ever be at the school and he IS the only human to ever survive and stay human. Is he completely human? Not exactly. He is mostly human, but he has a very small amount of blood within his body. However this blood is extremely concentrated and volatile. What is this blood? Well this blood is the blood of a monster. What kind of master? It is a rare monster and only one monster of this kind lives today. A Super Ghoul. A creature of supreme power with the added bonus of intelligence. Super Ghouls have the strength of a vampire, but it has more endurance and more durability then that of a vampire normally. Of course varying degrees of power a vampire can be stronger in endurance, durability and strength. Anyways, how strong is Tsukune Aono? Well in human form, he is weaker then monsters, but versus a human Tsukune is a fierce fighter. As a Super Ghoul, Tsukune has a hidden ability. Due to the nature of Tsukune, Tsukune can only transform into his Super Ghoul when he is angry. How angry does he need to be? Very. He wont transform unless his life is in danger, or his friends are in danger. So his ability? When he gets angrier, his strength doubles. So he gets angry once? Its 200. then 400. Then 800. His power can increase until he is able to destroy an opponent with one blow. So Tsukune as a Super Ghoul? Tsukune is deadly. He will not hesitate to bathe in his enemies blood. He isnt a killer in his human form, but as a Ghoul he doesnt hold back. He unleashes his entire fury and hatred upon his enemies, leaving nothing but corpses.

Who was the third? Well, her name is Kokoa Shuzen. The youngest sister of four, and a sister to Moka Akashiya. Kokoa is a fiery redhead with pig tails, and a bat on her shoulder. She can transform the bat into weapons of any size. What is she like? Well like all vampires, she is extremely prideful and can easily have her ego/pride bruised, making her quick to fight. Vampires are natural killers and fighters, meaning that they have no hesitation in a fight nor any hesitation to get into one if someone puts them in that situation. They resolve all their problems with violence. Does it work? Of course. Kokoa Shuzen is a first year student.

The three were walking along the road silently, neither talking to each other. Tsukune was deep in thought while Moka was thinking about sucking on Tsukune blood. She never got to when he offered, and she was curious on how he tasted. Supposedly humans had the best tasting blood and each human had a different taste. A humans blood also tastes better if the vampire is smitten with said human, which is looked down upon in the vampire world, but who cares. Love is love... well technically the vampires care but hey, fuck them!

"Moka. Are you alright?" Tsukune asked in worry.

"Oh yea im fine. Im a bit thirsty."

Tsukune began to fumble around in his back pack, producing a bottle of water. He offered it to her and she took it, drinking it. While it didnt satiate her thirst, she was a bit shy at the moment to ask for his blood.

The three arrived at the school and when Kokoa turned right to her class, the chairman/headmaster of the school came over. He was dressed like normal, in priest robes. His eerie white eyes gleamed out at them.

"Hello you two. Did you enjoy your time at Mokas house Tsukune?"

"Of course sir. It was quite... interesting."

"Oh I bet." He said with a smile, though it wasnt visible to the two. "So, I would like to ask you guys for a favor or two."

Moka raised a brow. "Why do I get the feeling this is a trap and we are going to be involved in something big?"

"Because you are smart and you are correct."

Moka was about to retort but Tsukune interupted.

"I will listen to your favors and we will decide if we will accept."

The priest nodded and looked at Tsukune. "First off, I want to thank you for getting rid of the police that plagued this school."

Tsukune nodded.

"The first favor is, I would like you to keep your ghoulness in check Tsukune. I dont want more deaths on my hands so I would like Moka to keep you safe."

Moka smiled and responded. "Of course, I would be happy to finally be able to fight. Tsukune kept fighting either against me or for me."

"Hey its not my fault you kept getting your ass handed to you." He said, teasing her about the incident with Kuyou.

Moka growled and glared at Tsukune who was wickedly smiling at her. He knew how to push her buttons.

"Anyways, thanks. The second one. Tsukune. Im going to be honest. There was two reasons why you were allowed to enter this school. One. Me and the other Dark Lords want you to be the bridge between the human and the monster world. Second. We also brought you in because we believe you are the only one who could save us all from a terrible evil. While me and the other dark lords could fight and defeat the evil coming, it would come with heavy losses... Death on an unimaginable scale. We want you to help us fight."

Tsukune crossed his arms and looked at Moka for her opinion. Moka and Tsukune were best friends, though Moka wanted something more though Tsukune didnt know that.

"We accept this Headmaster. He will help you defeat the coming evil. I do enjoy kicking ass anyway." Moka said.

The headmaster smiled. "Thats good. So there is an evil at the school. Anti-Thesis. They are trying to bring down this school. They are a bunch of hybrid."

Moka rolled her eyes. "Ugh, Hybrid trash. So they hate us pure breeds still huh?"

Headmaster nodded.

"Well, we can take care of them when they show up... or I can at least." Moka said. Tsukune nodded, agreeing with her.

The headmaster smiled. "Alright since that is settled. I took the liberty of providing you with the same room you had last time. Though we had it enlarged while you were away. I assume you guys dont mind staying in the same room?" Moka blushed a bit. The headmaster knew of how she was attracted to Tsukune, so he was helping her out.

Tsukune shrugged. "Sure. It didnt cause any problems for me, plus its fun being with a roommate who is your best friend."

Moka nodded. "Yea, thats fine headmaster."

The headmaster turned and left, letting Tsukune head off towards their homeroom. They sat down in their normal seats, Tsukune in front of Moka and Moka in the far back, in the far right corner of the room near the windows. All the students began to take their seats from their talking, all about how there was a human in the class room. They were taking peeks at Tsukune and muttering some things. Some of the muttered things were very rude or they were nice. All of them had different feelings about a Tsukune being a human.

The teacher walked in with a smile and Tsukune just smiled.

"Hey Ms. Nekonome!" Tsukune said with a happy smile.

Ms. Nekonome just smiled at Tsukune and waved. "Hey Tsukune! Its nice to see you again. Im glad you arent hurt, being human and all."

Tsukune smiled. "I had a great time with the vampires this summer, but how do you guys know that im a human?"

"Oh, the headmaster told us in the newspaper that was sent to our houses, and of course gossip."

"Ah, I see. Well no big deal. I have no reason to hide. I fit in here quite nicely."

The teacher nodded and went back to look at the class.

"Hello class, and welcome to another year at Yokai academy! My name is Ms. Nekonome and ill be your homeroom teacher! Lets have a wonderful year here huh?!"

The students all cheered, minus Tsukune and Moka. Tsukune wasnt a happy guy usually, but he didnt really like to cheers. So, he and Moka, who wasnt a very happy cheerful girl, both sat quietly. Moka read a magazine and Tsukune just stared out the window. Unknown to them, a light blue haired girl to Mokas left stared at Tsukune, her purple eyes eying him with hunger.

* * *

**So, this fic took me a bit of thinking. There are several parts of the fic I thought about where I wanted to go with it, but Im very satisfied with the direction im taking it.**

**So there will be at least one character from the anime/manga introduced next chapter and maybe another one next chapter or the one after the next. I havent decided if ill include the second girl. :P so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Tell me what you think and how you think I should make this story go. **

**Oh and if it makes you feel any better, I plan for a third sequel and possibly a fourth. **


	2. Tsukune the Super Ghoul 2

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Tsukune was currently walking by himself down the road. It was the end of the school day as it let out early around lunch time, and Tsukune told Moka that he wanted some alone time. Moka of course obliged as why would she hang on him? Sure she loved him, but she isnt some freak. Tsukune had to think about something, something that involved Moka but he wasnt ready to get her involved.

Anyways, Tsukune was taking the long route, but he was heading towards the cliff. He was walking around the forest, nearing the edge of the realm itself. He was walking along a path next to the mountain, devils peak, when he heard a cry. A cry of pain and a cry for help. Tsukune walked over towards the sound, and noticed that it was a girl. A light blue haired girl on her knees, upset. Probably a scraped knee. Forgetting that monsters are not supposed to cry over a scraped knee and forgetting that she was a woman, his kindness that was in his heart led him to kneel before the woman.

"Oh, im so dizzy. It feels so heavy... it feels like its about to burst out."

Tsukune was confused and helped her up, thinking she has a concussion. "Come on, lets get you to the nurse. She can help you."

"Oh thank you so much. She looked up at him and he looked back, a smile on his face. A gentle, warm smile. Unfortunately, this eye contact led the girl to emit something from her eyes. A wave of aura. Tsukunes chocolate brown eyes began to get narrow, and his body went rigid, before hugging the girl like a boyfriend would his lover.

_'Crap. What is going on? I cant move. GAAH! I cant break free! Its like im under a spell! God damnit!'_

The girl smiled. "My name is Kurumu and I hope we can be the best of friends, you naughty boy." Kurumu took Tsukune by the arm and led him like a trophy towards the school, smiling defiantly. _'This will teach that Moka to stop my plans for my harem.'_

They walked into the school and there was Moka. She was sipping on some tomato juice, leaning against the wall like a cool person. She eyed Tsukune out the corner of her eye and raised a brow. Its clear she was waiting for him there, hoping to talk with him.

"Tsukune. Who is this lady you are clinging to?" Moka said, with a bit of venom. She was a bit jealous.

"This is my girlfriend. Who are you?" Tsukune said with an obvious monotone voice. It was like he was a robot. Of course Moka finally put it together and growled at the girl.

"So little Ms. Succubus. Wanna tell me why you decided to enslave my friend?"

"Oh since you asked so nicely, my desire is to ha-"

"I dont give a fuck about what you want. I just wanna know what Tsukune has to do with it." She said impatiently.

"Well, taking Tsukune was great for many reasons. 1. He is a human. He smells delicious. 2. I need him to make sure my race survives. 3. Just to spite you, I took him so you cant have him, as you took one of the only guys I dont have away from me."

Moka raised a brow and immediately sent her flying with a round house kick. Tsukune got ahold of his senses once she was kicked. Kurumu woke up and attacked at Moka, who easily side steps then delivers an ax kick to her the succubus's back.

"Really? You think you have a chance against me? You are just some trash who picks on the weaker. Unfortunately for you, you picked on MY friend meaning im involved. Which also means im going to have to show you your place. I think removing your wings and tail would make you realize your place real quick." Moka said, slowly approaching the defeated girl. Unfortunately for Moka, Tsukune got in the way, performing a blockade.

"Let her be Moka. She lost. There is no need for this excessive violence."

"You do realize she was making you her slave correct? If she would have kissed you, you would be forever her slave until she was killed."

Tsukune stood his ground. "I didnt know that is what could have happened, but she isnt evil. I dont trust her, but I do know someones true heart. This girl isnt evil, she is just looking out for her race. Even you would do anything to keep the vampires alive, if you needed to."

Moka sighed and walked away. "Whatever Tsukune. She is your responsibility now."

Tsukune hung his head and walked away, leaving Kurumu to stare blankly at his retreating figure.

_'Did he... stand up for me? I thought humans were supposed to be vile creatures only meant for one thing? I dont understand... my mom told me that only monsters were worthy... yet the first human I meet, had no perverted desires in his head. Every monster just wants in my pants... is this what you meant mother? This feeling in my heart and stomach? Is Tsukune my destined one?' _Kurumu thought to herself, before retreating to her dorm for rest and repair.

Tsukune and Moka were both waking up for the day, as they took a bed rest when they got home from the incident with the succubus. Moka and Tsukune were looking the other way, changing in the same room. Moka did take a few peeks at Tsukunes form, and she blushed at the view. His manhood dangled between his legs like a piece of meat... big meat. Sure her pride scorned her for peeking, but she also had teenage hormones and desires. Those won over pretty quick compared to her pride. She got dressed and left the room, heading outside for breaths of fresh air. Tsukune followed about ten minutes later, a bagel in one hand, an apple in his pocket and a cup of pulpy orange juice in the other hand.

Tsukune leaned against the banister, thinking. He was thinking about Moka and noticed she was looking awfully weak. She looked paler then usual. She was this pale when she was at school, but when she was at home she was full of color. It then clicked.

"Moka?"

"Yes Tsukune?"

"You never drank my blood when I offered."

Moka blushed and froze, unable to speak.

"At first I thought you were hungry, but then it clicked. You look pale Moka. As pale as you did when I met you. You were so full of color at your house. Its because you dont get any blood here do you?... or at least good blood."

Moka didnt answer again.

"My offer still stands. If you would like blood, you can have mine any time, though I would li-" He couldnt even finish his thought. Why? Well...

Moka grabbed Tsukune and held him tight to her. Shortly after she sunk her fangs into his neck, sending a wave of pain. It felt like four needles was inserted into his body! Sure they only hurt for a little while, but then the pain stopped. Only then did a wave of pleasure course through his body. He didnt understand why he felt such pleasure, but who cares!

They stayed like this for about a minute, Moka sucking on Tsukunes blood and Tsukune leaning on Moka for support. His knees were weak from blood loss and pleasure. It was euphoric. Moka released Tsukune and helped him up to his feet. Letting him put an arm around her neck, she helped him to the school. She smiled slightly, reveling in the taste of his delicious life force.

Tsukune suddenly put the brakes on. He stood up and stretched, the blood already returned to his body. He chuckled a bit.

"I think you took a bit more then you usually would, not that im complaining or anything. It was actually quite... pleasureable. I dont know why."

Mokas heart stopped... well not literally. At what he just said. Pleasureable? The feeling of her sucking on his blood was pleasurable? Curse his ignorance and innocence. If only he knew. She sighed and smiled.

"Actually, thats usually the amount all vampires take for one a day feedings. Some vampires feed twice a day with half the normal blood intake. Overall we take about a quart per feeding. Giving the body enough time to rejuvenate."

Tsukune nodded. "Ah alright. Well, as long as you understand I am human."

"Of course. How could I forget?" She said with a smile. Her silver hair blew in the light breeze. "You know Tsukune. I have to admit this. You are my first real blood ive had. Sure transfusion packs are real blood, but its been through refrigeration and all. Ive never drunk blood from a source. Thank you. It was really good."

Tsukune nodded and was about to speak but they were interupted. They both looked behind them and saw Kurumu. She was holding out a small bag.

"Here Tsukune. These are for you."

"Uh... thanks? Do you want something?"

"Well, just your love."

"Wait... what?!" Tsukune asked in shock and confusion.

"Oh you silly boy. Didnt you know? I chose you as my destined one. Saving me from that mean ol' vampire."

Moka growled at the comment.

Tsukune just chuckled. "Kurumu. I told Moka not to kill you or permanently injure you. I never told you she couldnt smack you around..."

Moka looked up at Tsukune with shock then smiled wickedly at the succubus. With a meep, the succubus ran away, fearing for her hide. Moka chuckled and walked with Tsukune, all the way to school with no interruptions.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	3. Tsukune the Super Ghoul 3

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter. Please enjoy! By the way. A third sequel is confirmed and a fourth is partially confirmed. I may or may not do it. I havent decided yet. The fourth one may not be done because I may make it not happen like that, though in real life, what will happen at the end of the third would make a fourth. Im sorry if its confusing, but whatever :P**

The day started out pretty normal... well normal for monsters anyway. Moka and Tsukune were both at lunch eating grilled cheese with tomato soup. They werent really talking as they were enjoying the quiet, Tsukune not thinking at all, enjoying the quiet. Moka however was thinking. What was she thinking about? Well, Moka doesnt think all that much about a lot of things. Her main thoughts rely either on... Tsukune, Tsukune Blood, Blood or fighting. In that order mind you. Her current thoughts were on Tsukune and her desire for him. She knows that Tsukune has had a rough life with women thanks to his mother, so he isnt quick to accept anyway. Sure Kurumu was somewhat accepted, but there is a cold shoulder thats given to her advances pretty often. She could tell Tsukune did not like Kurumus advances and his patience was wearing thin. Should she step in? Probably, but it would be more entertaining to kick Kurumus ass or watch it be kicked by her Tsukune.

She sighed softly, unknown to Tsukune. She was a bit fustrated with being unable to woe Tsukune but then a thought popped in her mind. Tsukunes birthday. She has never known nor asked when is his birthday. She would actually love to plan a super special birthday party for him, try to get him to open up to her. She grinned a bit maliciously and stood up from her table, which brought the attention of Tsukune to her.

"You alright?"

"Yea I am, I just have an upset stomach."

"Oh alright. Please feel better. Ill see you later at the room ok?"

Moka nodded and ran away with urgency, her mind solely on the headmasters room. She would have to be sneaky, so she began to hide in the shadows, making her way towards the headmasters room. Sure this was illegal but she wouldnt allow herself to get caught. She smiled at how far she would go for Tsukune, only to finally pay attention to where she was. She was at the door to the headmasters office. She peeked in, only to see nothingness. She walked in quietly but quickly, making her way up to the file cabinet. She opened it and began skimming through the A's and the T's wondering how it was organized. She slammed the doors shut, anger clearly shown.

"Damnit, where is his file?!" She said in a hushed yell.

She peered over to the headmasters desk and she raised a brow. Right there was the file, Tsukune Aono in bright black bolded letters. She picked the file up and for a moment, a thought crossed her mind. She wondered if the headmaster secretly knew she was coming for the file but she threw the thought away. There was no way he knew... right? She read into his file and found his birthday... She frowned at the date. February 14th.

_'Tsukune... you got some shitty luck in this life. I hope I can be the one to make it all worth it...'_

She threw the file down and ran out of the room, a determined look on her face. Why was she so upset with the date? Well, it was the date of Valentines day. Tsukunes birthday falls on Valentines day... Shitty luck right?

Moka ran into the newspaper room and began to print some stuff on some poster paper. She was typing and printing so fast, her hands were getting very numb from the mass button pressing. Why was she in a rush? Well, his birthday was tomorrow. She froze when she felt a presence behind her. She looked behind her and saw the eerie white eyes of the bus driver and the chairman.

"Tsk tsk tsk. You were in my room Moka."

"How did you find out?"

"You just told me."

"Oh... well what are we going to do about it?"

"Hmm, nothing. I just came to give you this." The chairman handed her card. It was a permission slip from the chairman. It read: "Moka Akashiya is excused from classes on the 13th and on the 14th_. _Signed, the Headmaster, Tenmei Mikogami."

Moka raised a brow and they both smiled. "Make sure the party is kept from being too wild." The bus driver said. They both left the room, leaving a speechless vampire behind.

Moka went back to her work, giving the people of the newspaper club the stacks of paper, telling them to hand them out and put them up around the school. The newspaper club, in fear for their hide, ran around the school and did what they were told. She calculated this. Tsukune was in his room, unable to see the posters. She wanted it to be a surprise. She walked out of the room and went to the phone, preparing for the next step of the party.

* * *

A girl with short black hair and light teal eyes was busy sitting on a throne like chair in an abandoned building. She was looking at a poster with a smile that had a hint of maliciousness. What did this poster say?

"Place: Yokai Academy's sport courts.

Time: 5 P.m.

When: Tommorow.

Reason for party?: Tsukune Aonos Birthday.

Any special requests?: Bring a present. Maybe a small food item? Im bringing the cake and I have some special guests coming with special items for him. Thanks

Moka Akashiya."

The girl began to chuckle evilly, the other men around her looking at her.

"Ma'am?" A tall man with classes asked.

"I want you to gather your group. We have someone to attack."

"Oh? Who is that?"

"Tsukune Aono?"

The man with glasses began to smile evilly. "Oh, right away then ma'am. Any special requests?"

"Yea... Lure him. Take the girl, the vampire Moka Akashiya. She will make this a lot more fun for us."

The man bowed and left, gathering his pack. The girl on the throne laid back, smiling evilly chucking to herself like a madman... err woman.

* * *

Moka returned to the room with a smile on her face. She sat down next to Tsukune who was listening to some music on his mp3. He totally didnt even notice she was there. She decided to get up quietly and out of his vision and make her way behind him. Once she did that, she quickly wrapped her arms around Tsukune and placed her mouth on his neck. In that instant, Tsukune leapt from his chair, rolling forward and turning into a brawling stance. He stopped and stood up, his heart pumping fast. He growled at Moka.

"You... you... grr! You bully!" Tsukune said.

Moka played the innocent victim who was just told a mean thing. She put her hand over her heart.

"B-but. All I wanted was to hug you! Your so mean!"

They stood like that, Moka with her hand over her heart playing the drama queen and Tsukune in his scowling face for about ten seconds then they burst out in laughter. They laughed for a good half a minute and calmed down, both sitting on the couch.

"So Tsukune. How are you feeling?"

"Quite good." He lied. Sure he was happy on the outside, but inside Moka knew that something dark was in him. Something that was placed in him by his mother... but she also had another thought. There was no way that the mother did all of it... she was sure Tsukune was hiding something but she didnt know how to get it out of him. It was late. She yawned which made Tsukune yawn.

Tsukune helped Moka up and both went to bed. Tsukune as usual was the gentleman and let Moka have the bed. He slept on the floor in a corner. This corner was also made smaller by an open door of the closet, which Tsukune liked open. Moka thought it was kind of cute the way he would make kind of a protective wall around him. He would also move the dresser side ways so he was "locked in". They both fell asleep pretty quick, though Moka was late to fall asleep. She was excited for tomorrow... for Tsukunes party.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo**


	4. Tsukune the Super Ghoul 4

**hey guys! I hope you guys are really enjoying this fic. I may actually end up making this fic longer then the third story that ive confirmed. I think ill shorten the third and put in more chapters for this fic. Or perhaps... perhaps ill find some new things for third one ;) who knows. Here is the next chapter. Next chapter will be more fluffyness... I think. :) Oh and, what you all have been waiting for will happen in the chapter after the next. **

* * *

Moka was up bright and early in the morning. It was only six in the morning so she was the first one up... or so she thought. She looked towards Tsukunes hidey hole and noticed that he wasnt there anymore. She walked out and saw that the egg pan and sausage pan were in the sink filled with hot soapy water. She figured out what he was doing so she shrugged, hoping that he wouldnt find out what she was planning. So quickly ate some breakfast with a small transfusion bag and made her way out of the room to prepare for Tsukunes B-day party.

* * *

Tsukune currently was running. He was technically jogging towards his location, an abandoned warehouse that was connected to the school. The headmaster gave him permission. The warehouse was next to the sports courts as well, and it was also the closest building to the graveyard. Why was he going there? Well, he was going to have some fun of course. He slowed down and breathed in some good breaths. He gripped the large door and slid it open, making his way towards the stage that was there. Stage? Well, Tsukune was in a band now...

There they were... Ginei Moroka, Haji Miyamoto and Kokoa Shuzen. Why? Well they were the band members of course! Ginei was the drummer and backup vocals, Haji was on the bass and Kokoa was the guitarist. At first, Kokoa didnt really care for this but when Ginei told her that Tsukune was going to be in it, she was pretty quick to joining. Why? Well, Kokoa was beginning to have feelings for Tsukune. She was becoming of age as she is 16 and Tsukune is only 18, now... today. So she began to fall in love with the boy... man who protected her older sister... the strong powerful man who defeated her father in combat. Anyways.

"So what song are we playing today Tsukune?" Kokoa asked with a bit of a blush. Such a shy girl right?

"Hmm, well I wrote us two songs that I would like to play today. I wanna see if it sounds right with real instruments as it does in my head. Is that ok with you guys?"

They all gave him thumbs up and took their music sheets, preparing to play. What was Tsukunes purpose in the band... well...

* * *

The party was already done in preparations. It was extremely early, about noon, but everyone worked hard on it. Infact, the headmaster and bus driver suspended the school day so everyone gets a free day. Of course who could pass up free cake? So pretty much the entire school came to celebrate Tsukunes birthday. -cough- free cake. -cough-

What important people intended? Well, The entire Akashia/Shuzen family, Kahlua and Akua of course came to see to there favorite human, the Headmaster and the bus driver both came and of course who can forget the homeroom teacher, Ms. Nekonome? Even Kurumu came, though she was still a bit afraid of Moka, but she loved Tsukune so Moka did have another rival. All of them came for Tsukune. Issa and Akasha had no qualms about coming to see Tsukune on his birthday. Issa had a huge respect for Tsukune for protecting his daughter(s), which included Kokoa and because Tsukune beat him in combat. None of his daughters could and his daughters are powerful in their own right. Akasha loved Tsukune from the moment she saw him, knowing that he was perfect for one of her daughters. She, unlike Issa, didnt believe in polygamy so she only wanted him for one of her daughters. Of course she could never decide whom deserved him most as all of her daughters were perfect. Sure she wasn't the birth mother of most of them, but they were hers nonetheless. There was also one more person who came. Touhou Fuhai. The last of the three Dark Lords. He came at the personal request of Tenmei. For reasons unknown...

Moka was currently conversating with her family and Tenmei. They were discussing the future of Yokai academy, the future of the world and of course Tsukune who was the person all the dark lords were gambling on. All of them were gambling upon Tsukunes powers to reduce the death toll of the final battle that approached... they didnt want the battle but they knew it was going to happen... so prepare for it right? Touhou had a part to play in all of this and the time for his part would arrive soon enough.

"So I guess we should get Tsukune here now huh? I know its a bit early, but hey we are all done. Why not make this party longer right?" Moka suggested.

Everyone agreed and Moka turned to go find Tsukune, but everyone stopped at the sound of drums, guitars and a bass, along with a great singing, though it was too muffled for anyone to tell whom is singing or what they were singing. Moka turned and walked closer towards the music as her curiousity got the best of her. She pulled open the shed and the singing got louder.

"_I DREAM this moment as you run away__  
__You would only separate me from WHAT I__  
__Believe this moment in brutality__  
__You're the one who kept on pushing__  
__'till I made you bleed"_

The song ended and Tsukune looked up from the mic, looking at Moka. Tsukune was the singer. Moka had her mouth ajar from the heavenly voice that came from Tsukune, seeing how well he could sing. Tsukune walked over and poked her forehead.

"You ok? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Moka woke up from her shock and looked at Tsukune. She was about to say something about the band, but grabbed Tsukune by the hand. "Come Tsukune. I have a surprise for you." She put a blind fold on him and led him out of the shed. When she turned the corner around a brush, she accidentally drug him THROUGH the brush, which was thorny. When he came out he was already bleeding and he stood there in front of everyone, though he couldnt tell.

"OW." He finally said.

Moka smirked and when she removed his blindfold, everyone said happy birthday.

Tsukune froze instantly. Moka, tuned to his heartbeat as she was a creature who feasted on blood, noticed that Tsukunes heart completely stopped. For ten seconds, Tsukune was a stone then his heart began to beat again. What happened? He completely short circuited from the shock of everyone from the whole school, wishing him a happy birthday. He placed a hand on his heart and began to breathe again.

"I... I dont know what to say. I uh..."

Moka put a finger on his lips. "Hush. I noticed that you were acting like you didnt care about your birthday. I know you actually didnt care, so I wanted you to have your first birthday party. I invited everyone basically."

"I came for the cake!" Ginei said, who got a whopping slap to the back of the head by Akasha. Ginei smiled a bit at Tsukune. Tsukune knew he was joking of course. Ginei was his best guy friend.

"Moka... I..." Tsukune ran forward and pulled Moka into a bear hug. He was crushing her... well not really as she was a vampire but the hug was firm and tight. He held her tight, his face in her neck while a tear rolled down his cheek. "Thanks Moka..."

Moka was blushing madly from the hug and his show of appreciation. She just unlocked another part of his heart...

Akasha leaned on her husband and watched the two have a moment, seeing them both care for each other so much. She saw that Moka was opening Tsukune up, making him a much better person for himself and for Moka. There was another reason why Akasha found Tsukune. She felt sorry for him, and she will continue to feel sorry for him... as he isnt done with the crap his life will throw at him...

* * *

**Read. review. Moo.**


	5. Tsukune the Super Ghoul 5

**Several things: Here is the next chapter. I am so excited for the next chapter that I wanted to get this chapter out of the way. :D Next chapter will be... FUN! :D**

**Another thing: The disclaimer. Last chapter was an exerpt from the song, This Moment by Disturbed. I do not own the song nor do I own the band. I only love this band very much and I cant wait for Christmas. I am getting some more clothing from this band for Christmas. :) **

**Another Disclaimer. Two songs are included in this chapter. The first song is The Night by Disturbed. The second song is Divide by Disturbed. Please go on youtube and actually listen to these songs. These are excellent songs and Disturbed is an excellent band. Enjoy. **

* * *

The party was going off without a hitch. Tsukune was having a blast with all his friends. He was playing so many different B-day party games like pin the nose on the human, which was Gineis treat. He made the human a picture of Tsukune which got him another smack by Akasha. Tsukune didnt mind as he was happy Ginei was being himself and also being a part of Tsukunes big day. Moka was right next to Tsukune, cheering him on when Tsukune put the nose on Tsukunes own butt. How did that happen? Ginei happened. He flipped the poster upside down. Akasha scowled at Ginei who hid behind Tsukune who was laughing.

"I guess im a dog now. I sniff butts!" Tsukune howled.

"Welcome to the family!" Ginei said smacking him on the back. Tsukune fell over onto some birthday cake that was cut by him to be put aside. So the cake was now all over Tsukunes face. Tsukune got up and looked at Ginei with seriously angry eyes, only for both to burst out laughing. Ginei grabbed a spoon and both Tsukune and Ginei ate off his face. Not literally of course. Moka smiled, seeing Tsukune all happy with his friend and enjoying his big day.

Tsukune got up after Ginei left to use the restroom, and walked over towards Moka. He smiled at her happily and drug her along with him to another game. This one was not a normal birthday party game, but it was Kokoas idea. It was a gun range set up at the school, using targets to shoot at. Of course Ginei had a hand making all the targets a Tsukune poster. Tsukune smiled and took a M1911 pistol. He cocked it and began to fire, making pin point shots in the center of his own head on the poster, though he was purposely also making a shape. What was he doing? Well he was cutting out the eyes with bullets actually. Moka took her own gun a R870 pump action shot gun, and began to aim the 12 gauge slugs. She opened fire and this time cut the mouth out and eyes, though the holes were bigger due to the size of the slug. Tsukune growled and they began to have a gun fight. Trying to show each other up in target practice. Cutting bigger holes then the other without actually going outside the lines. The head lines. They finished with Moka being the winner and Tsukune pouting playfully.

"Its my birthday! You should have let me win!"

"Do better next time you LOOOOOOOOSSSSEEEER!"

Moka smirked at Tsukune who smiled back. They both began to walk away, heading over to meet up with Mokas parents and the other dark lords who were discussing.

"Hey Mom. Dad. Thanks for coming along. You too headmaster."

"Of course dear. We wouldnt wanna miss a party of Tsukunes would we?" Akasha said.

"Its the least I can do for the kid. He did beat me in a fight. Its only fair." Issa said smugly which earned him a not so gentle jab with Akasha elbow.

The headmaster just leered at Tsukune. "Well of course I would come. Tsukune deserves such a reward for his hard work for the school."

"I havent done anything though."

"You sure? You have done quite a bit, and you are going to do quite a bit more soon."

"What do you mean...?"

The headmaster left, leaving those cryptic words behind.

Tsukune was about to remark about the headmaster when Ginei came up.

"Hey Tsukune, wanna go see how people enjoy our band?"

"Hey why the hell not!"

"Good! Kokoa and I wrote a song for you to sing. We already got the music down."

Tsukune raised a brow. "Really? You wrote a song?"

"What? Am I not good enough to write a song?"

"If its about breasts and thighs, im going to kill you."

Ginei just laughed as Tsukune followed him up the stage. The members of Tsukunes band got into their position and Tsukune gulped. He already did NOT like the pressure, so he shut his eyes. He then opened them to the smiling face of Moka, which gave him the confidence to continue. He looked at the sheets of paper in front of him, and began to memorize them, so he could look out at the audience.

The song began...

"_What has come over me__  
__What madness taken hold of my heart__  
__To run away, the only answer__  
__Pulling me away__  
__To run upon my sight__  
__So now recovering__  
__Sweet shadow taking hold of my mind__  
__Another day has been devoured__  
__Calling me away, bringing the question__  
__Why___

_For saving me from all they've taken__  
__Let my honor fall again__  
__Giving me the strength to face them__  
__Feeling it taking over now__  
__I'm about to take it all away__  
__There can be no better way of knowing___

_In a world beyond controlling__  
__Are you going to deny the savior__  
__In front of your eyes__  
__Stare into the night__  
__Power beyond containing__  
__Are you going to remain a slave for__  
__The rest of your life__  
__Give into the night___

_This self discovery__  
__Redemption taking hold of my mind__  
__This serenade of haunting voices__  
__Calling me away__  
__To piece from the sight__  
__So much felicity__  
__Downgrade and taking hold of my head__  
__Leading me away from hibernation__  
__Strong and I'm unafraid__  
__Never a question why___

_For saving me from all they've taken__  
__Let my honor fall again__  
__Giving me the strength to face them__  
__Feeling it taking over now__  
__I'm about to take it all away__  
__There can be no better way of knowing___

_In a world beyond controlling  
Are you going to deny the savior  
In front of your eyes  
Stare into the night  
Power beyond containing  
Are you going to remain a slave for  
The rest of your life  
Give into the night___

_Give in to the night___

_In a world beyond controlling__  
__Are you going to deny the savior__  
__In front of your eyes__  
__Stare into the night__  
__Power beyond containing__  
__Are you going to remain a slave for__  
__The rest of your life_

___Give into the night_

___Night, night, night__  
__Give into the Night__  
__Night, night, night__  
__Give into the night _

_Give into the night"_

The song came to an end. The entire school cheered for Tsukune and the band that Ginei formed. Tsukunes voice was heavenly and everyone was proud. He sighed and just remembered the lyrics, looking at Ginei and Kokoa. Both of them had the looks on their eyes saying to go for it... Give into temptation... Give into the Night.

He knew the clear meaning of what they told him to do, but could he do it? He didnt know but he had one more thing to do before he could find out. Tsukune walked over towards Moka, staring into her eyes, then took her over to her family.

"You guys said you accepted me correct? So do you like the fact im a ghoul?"

Akasha didnt answer, knowing that she would most likely be one of the only ones to say yes...

Issa stood his ground, looking at Tsukune. "In all honesty. I dont. I want my family to be a purebred family. So no, I do not like you being a ghoul, but you can become a vampire if that is your wish."

Akua and Kahlua both looked at Tsukune, nodding towards him about him being a vampire. He looked at Moka who looked down, almost a bit afraid to answer.

"You too...?"

No answer.

Tsukune just walked away towards the stage. He climbed up it and whispered into Gineis ear who told the others.

A song began.

"_Go!_

I want to tear a big hole in what is to be,  
To end all this infatuation with unity,  
I'm seeking my salvation alone again,  
I never needed to be one of you anyway  
Don't wanna be another player losing in this game  
I'm trying to impress upon you  
We're not the same  
My own individuality is so unique,  
I'm one impressive motherfucker  
Now, wouldn't you say

(Break apart and)

Divide Divide Divide Divide  
You might say that I'm the last man standing now,  
Though you'll try, you'll never find a way to break me  
You might say that I'm sick of being lost in the crowd,  
I hear the sirens but they're never gonna take me

I am a little more provocative then you might be,  
It's your shock and then your horror on which I feed  
So can you tell me what exactly does freedom mean,  
If I'm not free to be as twisted as I wanna be  
Don't wanna be another player losing in this game  
I'm trying to impress upon you  
We're not the same  
My psychotic mentality is so unique  
I'm one aggressive motherfucker  
Now, wouldn't you say

(Break apart and)

Divide Divide Divide Divide  
You might say that I'm the last man standing now,  
Though you'll try, you'll never find a way to break me  
You might say that I'm sick of being lost in the crowd,  
I hear the sirens but they're never gonna take me

(They won't take me)

Break Break Break Break  
(Break apart and divide)  
Break Break Break Break  
(Break apart and divide)  
Break Break Break Break  
(Break apart and divide)  
Break Break Break Break  
(Break apart and...)

Divide Divide Divide Divide  
Divide Divide, break apart and divide

Divide Divide Divide Divide  
Divide Divide, break apart and

Divide Divide Divide Divide  
Divide Divide, break apart and divide

Divide Divide Divide Divide  
Divide Divide Divide Divide"

The song ended with Tsukune placing the mic back on the stand and walking down towards Moka. However he just walked past her family with a angry look on his face.

"If you cant accept me for who I am, I dont want to be a part of your family."

He just left the party, disappearing into the woods. He knew that Moka never answered and knew she had a good reason. Sure she kind of hurt him because she didnt immediately answer, but he knew that she was brought up a certain way. He would allow her to explain everything to him when he cooled off. He couldnt be near Moka, risking an outburst of his Ghoul form... so he walked away.

* * *

Moka held her heart and ran after Tsukune a few seconds later, gathering her answer and her courage. She ran into the forest while Akasha sighed. Moka kept on running trying to catch up, when she tripped. She tripped over something and when she looked back, she was surrounded. She felt a bucket of water being poured on her, then several silver handcuffs and chains wrap around her. She was powerless now. She was picked up and hauled off by these goons.

* * *

Tsukune was sitting at the edge of the cliff, eyes closed and mind free. He was breathing in the air of nature... the smell of the trees... the smell of the water... he loved nature and how free it was. He was searching his own heart now... Could he do what Ginei and Kokoa told him to do? Could he go through with it? Was it what he wanted? Was it the best thing for him to do?

He never got around to answering his own questioning when he felt a letter fall into his lap. He opened his eyes and opened the letter, reading the letter. It was from Moka.

"Tsukune. Please meet me in the Abandoned bath house. I want to talk to you about what happened tonight. I'm sorry."

-Moka

Tsukune sighed and got up, walking towards the bathhouse.. unknowingly walking into a trap...

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo**


	6. Tsukune the Super ghoul 6

**Warning: This chapter is bloody and is NOT recommended for those with the faint of heart. If you do not care for bloody and gruesome images in your head, do not read this chapter. Next chapter I will explain what happened in this chapter in a short summary. If this story needs to be edited for the blood, please let me know. I will change the one scene. **

**Without further Adieu. Enjoy.**

* * *

Moka woke up in silver chains and silver handcuffs, all keeping her powerless against the restraints. She was currently tied to a chair which was also tied to a pole. She was sitting on a raised platform of some kind. It was an old banister used to seperate the bathrooms, which was torn down to make a platform. Moka looked around her and saw nothing, but her vampiric eyes adjusted to the darkness. What she saw was a trap... She then felt something against the back of her head. It was a pressurized water gun. It would completely penetrate her head and her brain, killing her painfully.

"Do not speak a word about what you see to Tsukune. If you do, you will die."

Moka smirked a bit, knowing full well that they would, but she also knew that Tsukune didnt die very easily. So she laid back, resting.

"So, who are you guys and what do you want with me?"

"Oh you are just bait. You arent of any interest to us."

"I see. So who are you guys?"

"Well, since it wont matter when you are dead. We are ANTI-THESIS. We are basically people who want to overthrow the human world and creature chaos."

"Ah, so you want war."

"Yes. Bloody, gruesome war... I can't wait to be on top of corpses upon corpses."

Moka was about to retort when she saw sunlight being shined in. The large sliding door opened and there he was. Tsukune. He couldnt see worth anything as there was no light. He sighed and yelled.

"Moka! Where are you."

The person behind her nudged her to speak. A spotlight came on and shined right at her, only showing her and a "gun" against the back of her head.

"Moka! Are you ok?!"

Tsukune began to run forward.

"Halt. You move any closer and she dies..." The figure stepped from the shadows. It was a girl with short black hair and light teal eyes. "Its so nice to see you again cousin."

"N-n-no... not you..." Tsukune began to back away, eyes wide in fear. He was walking backwards slowly, holding his hands out in front of him.

Moka had her eyes wide at this. _'Tsukunes cousin... and hes afraid of her... oh Tsukune, what happened to you?'_

"Oh whats wrong Cousin? Dont you miss our playtimes? Didnt you like when we played mad scientist and patient? Or was it the interrogator and the suspect that you loved so much? OH WAIT! I remember! You especially enjoyed the dominatrix and slave part!" She said with a evil grin. Moka eyes went wider, just hearing that. "Oh yea Moka. Tsukune was so delicious... Mmmm his lollipop was so good in my mouth. Oh I just loved the crème filling!"

Mokas jaw dropped, looking at Tsukune who was cowering in a corner. He looked like a little child who was afraid of the boogey man. Tsukunes mind snapped and he became a child once again.

"Tsukune. Do you wanna play that again? I know you enjoyed it... come on..." The girl said getting closer to Tsukunes form. She had a seductive sway in her hips. "Yes Moka. Tsukune isnt a virgin. We had so much fun together when he was young. 11 years old and such a stallion!" The girl just giggled with sadistic glee. "Im getting wet just thinking about it... but... I shouldnt. I promised my friends here some play time."

The girl walked away and left Tsukune alone, who was then attacked... Tsukune was stabbed with metal limbs, coming from the tall man with glasses. He picked up tsukune and threw him up against another wall. From there, Tsukune was still cowering, shivering in fright as he was stabbed over and over by a man with a knife. His gut was stabbed about five times before he was pushed away by Moroha. Moroha transformed his arms into two large swords, proceeding to slash at Tsukunes body, cutting his chest and back with an X on each side.

* * *

Moka was watching in horror, crying out for Tsukune. Tsukune was vulnerable in his broken state. Tsukune forcefully forgotten what happened with the girl, so he could never relive that horrible past. She was then screaming in pain as she felt two buckets of water splash over her, sending waves of electricity to arc through her. She looked over at Tsukune and saw something. Black blood began to replace the red...

A man who was known for his speed came rushing at Tsukune, using his sharp feet to cut open the neck of Tsukune. The final blow was then dealt by Kusabi Midou. The man transformed into a beast with one large fist. This fist was like steel. The punch connected with Tsukunes face, sending him flying across the building, exiting the first wall and collapsing inside a tool shed that was connected to the building.

The pain subsided from Moka. The girl, Kyoko, just stood there with a triumphant smirk.

"Good job my friends! We killed my brat of a cousin! You, roller skate boy. Go get his corpse. I want to send a message to Yokai Academy."

The boy nodded and walked over towards the hole where Tsukune was. Moka began to laugh and laugh, which caught the attention of Kyoko.

"What? Is the death of a human that funny to you? You know, I have to agree with you."

"No no. Im just laughing because you about to die." Moka said, tears of laughter running down her face.

"Oh really? Who is going to kill me?"

"Tsukune."

"Tsukune is dead."

"Do you know the nickname that I've given Tsukune?"

"One pump chump?"

"Indestructible..." A large crack was heard. Everyone turned their attention to the hole, where a giant blackened fist was wrapped around the speed guy with blades on his feet. The mans entire neck was crushed. Kyoko had her eyes completely wide in shock. Everyone else was in a shocked state as well. Well besides Moka. "Master of war."

Tsukune rose out of the rubble, already in Super Ghoul form. He is covered in blood from his wounds, all which Moka noticed have not healed fully quite yet. Tsukune threw the lifeless body of the dead speed guy over towards Kyoko. Tsukune roared angrily into the building, shaking the building and shattering the windows. The birthday party which was still going on suddenly halted.

Everyone looked towards the direction and Akasha huddled up to Issa.

"Tsukune is upset... he is in so much rage. I think they harmed our daughter..."

"Then they have signed their death warrants." Issa said with a smile, though he was worried for Moka. Was she dead?

However, Tenmei, The Bus Driver, Ginei and the rest of the band, Akaska and Issa, their daughters and Kurumu all rushed over towards the building, only to watch the blood shed. There was already five corpses on the ground, throats ripped off, spines removed, jaws completely torn off, eyes penetrated by thumbs, heads removed. It was a gruesome sight to behold and there was Tsukune, walking towards Kyoko. Ginei was already on the scene, kicking Kyoko over towards Tsukune. Tsukune nodded slightly at Ginei who untied Moka and helped her away.

Kyoko, Hokuto, Kusabi, Moroha and several other members were all that was left. Moroha charged at Tsukune blades swinging down in a chop. Tsukune reached up and with his bare hands, grabbed the blades with only two fingers. TWO FINGERS. Each blade was held by two fingers. Now Tsukune gripped the blade with his entire hand by the base and snapped it off. Moroha just screamed in pain and stumbled back. He looked at his hands then at Tsukune who was already on top of Moroha. Tsukune shoved the blades into Moroha and while it didnt penetrate much, Tsukune gripped Morohas shirt and shoved him into a wall, effectively making the blades penetrate through, killing the bastard.

The last three grunts charged at Tsukune, yelling curses at him. One had a baseball bat with nails, the other had a piece of wood and the other had a fire ax. The baseball bat came first and whacked Tsukune upside the head. Tsukunes head only tilted slightly and his hand reached up. Tsukunes hand gripped the mans throat and ripped it off, completely killing the mans air supply. He tossed the meat into the wood mans mouth, only to punch the guy in the face. The guy went flying and was then impaled on a steel rafter. He was dead on impact. The last man charged at Tsukune with the axe and Tsukune used his forearm to block below the blade. He gripped the ax and tossed it to the side, gripping the mans head. He shoved the mans head through a pipe that was used to transport water. Dead on impact.

Moka held onto her mother as she was Tsukunes anger and hatred being poured out on his enemies. She looked at Akasha who held Mokas head to her stomach.

"Is this hard for you to see?" Akasha asked.

"No its not... It was hard for me to hear what the girl in there did to Tsukune... Tsukune didnt want to remember what happened to him so he forgot. Tsukune is broken mom and im afraid for him."

She stroked Mokas hair to comfort her. "I understand... but Tsukune will be fine... He may be in pain, but he just needs time... time will cure his pain... and love... love too."

Moka nodded and just watched as Tsukune grabbed Kusabis head and dragged him towards something. Kyoko and Hokuto both charged at Tsukune to save Kusabi, but Hokuto was immediately knocked out with a powerful punch to the face, which sent him flying to the feet of Tenmei. Tsukune knew that Tenmei wanted someone to question. Kyoko was kicked in the chest by the powerful feet of Tsukune. Tsukunes power was already beyond Issa and Akasha. His level of strength was comparable to the most powerful vampire that ever lived.

Tsukune drug Kusabis flailing form. Kusabi was punching and punching at Tsukune but had no affect. Tsukune just smiled that always present wicked smile, taking Kusabi towards the tool shed. Tsukune found the object he was looking for. He used his foot to place a lawn mower on its side, letting the blades face Kusabi. He released Kusabi who began to run. Tsukune threw a hammer at the back of one of his knees, making him fall. Tsukune then gripped the starter and pulled back on it, starting up the lawn mower. Tsukune grinned happily and grabbed Kusabi who was screaming for help.

"Help me! Please! This guy is going to kill me! Someone help me please! Dude stop! I was only doing what I was told to do! Please dont kill me! I beg of you!" Kusabi was now crying as he held onto the sides of the lawn mower, trying to keep away from the blades. Tsukune smirked and pressed on Kusabis back, keeping him pinned as Tsukune flipped the lawn mower upside down so the blades faced up. Tsukune picked up Kusabi and began to lower Kusabi feet first.

No one was able to watch this besides Kyoko as it was hidden from view.

Tsukune lower Kusabi onto the blades, cutting into his feet. Kusabi was now screaming for mercy and in pain, only until The blades finally reached his thighs. Tsukune released Kusabi, sending Kusabi into the blades all in one piece. Tsukune left with a evil grin as Kyoko was trying to escape through the back door. Tsukune grabbed a large chain and threw it at Kyoko. The chain wrapped around her throat and Tsukune began to tug at her. When he finally got her to him, he lifted her up by the collar.

"Tsukune! Dont kill me! Please!"

Tsukune ignored her and gripped her head between his two palms. He then squeezed. Kyokos head popped, leaving her in her begging face... showing off what a little pussy she really was...

Tsukune dropped Kyoko and looked up to the ceiling, roaring in pain, fury and victory. Tsukune then stumbled back against a wall, transforming back into his human form. It was over. Moka ran over to Tsukune, hugging him. She held his head to her chest, though it was the side of his head. She rubbed the back of his head, trying to get him to talk.

Tsukune however didnt talk... but what he did do was something better...

Tsukune looked up and kissed Mokas lips with a gentle kiss. This kiss was nothing but love yet there was a trace of fear. A broken man was finally giving his heart to his love... She did nothing but hold him and kiss him back.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	7. Tsukune the Super Ghoul 7

**Hey guys! here is the next chapter. I hope its good enough. I dont think im very good with fluffyness.**

* * *

_Tsukune dropped Kyoko and looked up to the ceiling, roaring in pain, fury and victory. Tsukune then stumbled back against a wall, transforming back into his human form. It was over. Moka ran over to Tsukune, hugging him. She held his head to her chest, though it was the side of his head. She rubbed the back of his head, trying to get him to talk._

_Tsukune however didnt talk... but what he did do was something better..._

_Tsukune looked up and kissed Mokas lips with a gentle kiss. This kiss was nothing but love yet there was a trace of fear. A broken man was finally giving his heart to his love... She did nothing but hold him and kiss him back._

Tsukune pulled away from Moka and looked up into her red eyes. They looked into each others eyes, both had love in their eyes. Tsukune also had fear in his while Moka had worry. Moka worried for Tsukune and his own sanity. Tsukune feared that his heart may shatter if Moka doesnt work out. But they didnt care. Tsukune dug his head into Mokas neck, nuzzling her. The crowd finally ruined the moment as a lot of them just awwd.

Tsukune immediately drew back and looked flushed, getting up which knocked Moka down to her butt. Tsukune blushed and helped Moka up who growled lightly at the crowd. Tsukune was a bit afraid of her family now that he took Moka as his, but Moka took his hand and squeezed lightly. Moka and Tsukune walked up towards her family and their friends, Moka with a proud smile on her lips while Tsukune looked at his feet until he was standing infront of Issa, Mokas large father.

"Tsukune."

"Y-yes sir?" Tsukune said with a bit of fear. It amused Issa to no end that Tsukune could be so fearful of him when Tsukune could beat Issa now easier then before. I suppose Tsukune being a human was a good thing. It allowed Tsukune to feel emotions that his other side couldnt.

"Welcome to the family... son." Issa said with a smile which wasnt forced. He accepted Tsukune for his ghoul side and his human self. Sure he may get some shit from the other vampire clans, but Tsukune could crush them all if they ever made a move to attack Issa and his family if they deemed Issa weak for taking in a human/ghoul for a son.

Tsukune looked at him incredulously. Son? Was he serious? Moka sensed his worry, hoping that it wasnt a joke. Tsukune doesnt have a family and never did when his mother left him when he was 12. Tsukune was abadoned and was left all alone. He always wanted a family and now that he was offered one... he was excited but worried it was all a farce. His sanity hanged by a thread now that he faced Kyoko, but Moka could save him. She could save her beloved Tsukune, the man who protected her from evil and stood up to evil. Moka kissed Tsukune on the neck.

"He is serious Tsukune... you are welcome in the family... You have one now."

Tsukune felt a tear fall down his eye, only to hug Issa. Issa was a bit shocked and confused, not sure what was going on. Akasha and Moka rubbed Tsukunes back.

"T-thanks sir. Thank you so much."

Issa was still confused, but he smiled nonetheless. "Of course my boy."

Akasha grabbed Issas hand and led him away to explain who Tsukune was to him. Issa didnt know anything about Tsukunes past and its time that the family knew.

Moka held Tsukunes hand and both turned towards Ginei, Tenmei, and Touhou. Ginei smiled and patted Tsukune on the back.

"Its about time Tsukune. I always thought you were going to be alone with the way you were afraid of women! Its like you were gay!" Ginei said, his mouth having no filter what so ever. Moka glared at him but Tsukune chuckled.

"Thanks Ginei. If it wasnt for the song you wrote, I dont think I would be here with Moka as her boyfriend or whatever she calls me right now."

Ginei smiled proudly. "You are known as a m-" Ginei was interupted as Akasha returned and dragged Ginei away by his ear.

"What am I known as?" He yelled at Ginei but no answer. "Hmm."

Moka held Tsukune from behind, holding him tight. "I will tell you tonight."

Tsukune nodded and Tenmei finally had the turn to talk. "So Tsukune. Are you happy here in the monster world?"

Tsukune nodded. "Of course sir. I met so many nice people and I finally have a girlfriend. I call her lefty." Tsukune said, teasing Moka.

Tenmei chuckled as Moka nipped as his earlobe, sending pain and pleasure down his spine. Moka knew he was teasing, but she was still going to punish him. Just because Tsukune could destroy her quickly, doesnt mean that Moka would be afraid of him. Tsukune knew that he was the submissive in the relationship and he didnt care. Moka didnt care if he was the submissive because she knew that he was the gentlest human she has ever met. The nicest man she has ever met and one that would cherish her forever. She was happy.

Tenmei nodded at Tsukune. "That is good... but you do understand that the final battle will arrive here soon right?"

"And I will be ready to destroy this evil, with Moka at my side along with my friends. Evil will not win. I will die before I let that happen."

Tenmei nodded and the Bus Driver and Tenmei left. All there was now was Touhou.

"Tsukune. Do you know who I am?"

"You are one of the three dark lords right? You are Touhou Fuhai right?"

"Yes I am. I want you to come with me to China. I want to train Moka for the coming war. Would you guys accept?"

Tsukune looked up at Moka who nodded. "That would be good. I havent fought in a while with Tsukune being the one in combat all the time. I hope to gain good experience under you."

"You will. Akasha will be coming along to assist us."

Moka nodded and Touhou left, leaving Tsukune alone with her. Moka took Tsukunes hand and walked away with him, taking him up to their room. Sure it was early, but Moka knew Tsukune was exhausted. It was time for him to get the rest he needed.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**

**Check out my other story, Tsukune Aono the Kung-fu master and tell me what you think.**


	8. AN Super Ghoul

**Hey guys. Ive decided that this is the end of this sequel. Why?**

**Well just thinking ahead, I cant find an actual GOOD spot for an end to a sequel, so I thought that the previous chapter would be. You know they are going to train soon? :P**

**so yea good chapter to end it.**

**So what story would you like updated from now on? I mean its my choice honestly, but im curious about what you guys want.**

**I think ill be doing the Kung fu for a while. I think I will also do the Slithering death afterwards... maybe xD**


End file.
